Black Star Shower OVA
by SendoErika
Summary: There are somethings in life you should never do, and we all know about them. Things like killing...etc. How about drinking wine? Unexpected things happen just after dinner...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's an OVA for Black Star Shower. Just a piece that went into my mind when I saw what happens to my cousin when she gets hyper. (Don't tell her I said that XD). Its set in any day of Hei and Ying's daily life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

Codename: Ying (which stands for the flower sakura in chinese)  
Her real name is Sendo Erika. Her Messier Code is KS917. Also known as "Kuro no Tenshi" Her ability is to create black holes which suck everything that comes in contact with it to disappear.

* * *

OVA 1: Why you should never drink alcohol...  


I burst into apartment 201 and threw my shoes aside. Flinging off my cloak, I lay down in front of the doorstep, becoming the greatest obstacle course in Hei's path. He however, seemed quite calm despite of the events and placed his feet carefully around the figure on the floor. I was still fuming about the mission we were given. How were we suppose to know that we had to chase a rabbit around the whole city just for something in its stomach? And the main thing was we weren't even allowed to kill it in the process. That meant no violence or use of weapons, which just made everything much much more harder. On the bright side, Yin had given all the directions to find it and I had managed to tail it using my black holes to teleport. Then everything went down hill. Every time Hei and I burst out of the black hole, the rabbit had bounded off somewhere else again. That left us sprinting after it and trying to duck out of public view, which I had to admit, was much harder than all the other missions so far. In the end, we rounded on it with Hei on the right, the rabbit in the middle, and I on the left. Finally, Hei shocked it gently so at least it wouldn't try to make ourselves chop our legs off.

We finally delivered it to Huang, who looked super irritated.

"What took you so long?!" He bellowed when he finally saw our hunched figures.

"The only reason this case ended up in your hands was because the Syndicate wanted it quickly!"

I really wanted to argue, tell him how much trouble we had went through to just for this one pet. But being too tired brought me ignoring what he had said and getting back to Misuzu as fast as possible.

"Hei, I'm hungry." I whined on the floor, waving my hands slightly like an over sized child.

"I'll make dinner." He replied gently. "10 minutes."

I picked myself up into a sitting position and nodded. Hei changed out of his mission outfit and then moved towards the kitchen. Sighing and picking up my cloak, I slid everything I didn't need under the floorboard and then moved towards my room. Grabbing some freshly washed clothes, I went to take a bath.

The boiling water felt refreshing on my skin, and I just stood there for quite a few minutes, just letting the water run over me. I applied some shampoo to my hair and enjoyed making my head look like Beethoven. Covering myself in bubbles, I then rinsed off the "cloud-like" glow around me feeling slightly sad. Finally, I dried myself and slid on my black button-ups accompanied by a black skirt. I had left the two buttons at the top of my shirt since it was just so hot.

I emerged from the bathroom with a wet towel draped over my hair. I sat down in the living room, leaning against the wall as I dried my hair. I saw Hei's blue jeans making their way towards the room I just exited from. To be honest, I couldn't be bothered to do anything now so I just sat there, staring into blank nothingness.

After what must have been like moments or so, Hei came out wearing his black tank top and a pair of black shorts. I could see his bare feet moving towards me from under the towel. He started to help me dry my hair, and I left everything to him, with me just sitting there and enjoying the feeling as his fingers danced about my head.

At last, we sat opposite each other at the table and stared at the delicious meal Hei had prepared.

"Ita daki masu."

We tucked in, taking a lot of helpings from each plate. It was so delicious that my stomach raged for more. Halfway during the meal, Hei got up and got two bottles filled with yellow foamy liquid.

"What's that?" I asked as I shoved in another mouthful.

"Something from the land lady. No idea what it is, but she was laughing when she gave it to me. Suppose its Apple Sidra."

I took it from him and sipped it a little. It tasted not very sodaish, in fact quite different. I didn't give much thought and carried on eating. Today, Hei had even cooked "Sesame oil Chicken", one of my favorites. I found myself taking bite after bite, sip after sip.

After a while, I started to feel a little dizzy and everything drifted in and out of place. My mind was doing a ballet dance around and around, making itself more confused than it already was. My body was heating up, rising to a temperature that caused my brain to commit mental shutdown.

I suppose I shouldn't take any responsibility for what happens next.

"Ying? Are you okay?" came Hei's voice, but Ying didn't seem to hear him. Hei stood up and approached the figure who slowly stood up as well, swaying gently.

"What's...happening? Where are the tissues?" She gave a very weak laugh. Hei looked at her puzzled, asking "What tissues?" Ying was about to answer, but then "Woo~ AHHHHH!"

She gave a small scream as she tumbled forwards, landing on top of a bewildered Hei. And just as fate had it, his face happened to be buried in her chest. Ying however didn't seem to notice. In fact, she reached forwards in order to get the tissues she was looking for. Hei tried to push her away and yet she wouldn't budge. Then, she lunged forwards, banging on Hei's nose hardly as she fell back to earth.

"Ying..." He tried to say, and his voice was muffled considering the thing that was blocking his face. She rolled over on to the floor beside Hei, staring with a faint grin on her face at the ceiling.

"The stars are so beautiful today." She said in a dazed state.

"Stars?" Hei asked. Yet again, Ying didn't answer. Instead, she turned to face Hei. And he couldn't help but noticing that some more of her buttons had given way so that some parts of a light pink bra was visible. He quickly turned away, not wanting to catch sight of perhaps something he shouldn't see.

"Ying, button you shirt up." He said to the other side of the room, still desperately trying not to look back. Instead, Ying edged closer to him and hugged him close. Her arms found themselves to his back and front, her legs wrapped around his waist. She snuggled into his chest.

Hei didn't know how to react to this. Part of him knew that they had to get up and find out what was happening to this strangely acting Ying, but the other half told him to just stay like this and enjoy the feeling, and the view. Both sides were just just as strong, fine perhaps the second was stronger.

"Ying, what are you doing?" He asked uncertainly.

She didn't reply, and closed her yes as if getting ready to sleep.

"Don't fall asleep here!" He exclaimed.

Ying opened her eyes slightly and said "The Apple Sidra tasted nice..So did the chicken."

At her words, Hei finally found the answer. Of course, how could he have forgotten. The day when the landlady gave the bottles, it was April the 1st, no wonder she was laughing. It wasn't Apple Sidra at all, instead it must be some kind of alcohol. The chicken, he had added just a little bit of rice wine to it just to add to the taste, perhaps he went a bit overboard. This brought him back to the memory of when he, Bai, and Ying were eating when they were still training together.

* * *

 _xxFlashbackxx_

"I'm so thirsty and hungry!" Ying howled as they sat down at the table.

"Dinner's almost ready." Bai replied.

Ying looked unconvinced, so instead she jumped off her chair and headed towards the cupboards. Opening the second one to the left gave her a prize. Inside was a glass bottle filled with transparent liquid.

 _I'm sure no one will mind if I just take a sip of water._

She popped the cap open and held it to her lips, and the taste that went down her throat was unbearable. She almost screamed when the salty liquid cascaded down. And yet she swallowed the gulp.

Her cheeks started to glow red and she swayed on the spot.

"Ying?" Bai asked.

Ying slowly turned around, still rocking from left to right "Bai, I feel dizzy...hahaha"

Bai went over to her and took the bottle still in her hands. Two words were etched on the label.

"Did you drink this?" She asked Ying, her face slowly beginning to fill up with laughter.

"Did I? Or did I not?"

"Ying, are you okay?"

Ying didn't reply, instead she drew out Kuro Sakura (which was much smaller compared to the present) and started to swing it dangerously around in the air.

"What are you doing?" Bai exclaimed as she ducked under another wild attack.

"HEI! HEI! COME QUICKLY!"

Hei emerged from the door, looking bored but then his eyes widened up as he saw the drunk figure laughing her head off.

"What happened? Bai?"

"She drank a bottle of rice wine. Ahhhhhh~" Bai replied, then ducking quickly under again to avoid another swing.

Hei went under the table as well "What should we do?"

"I say we stun her."

"How? We can't even get close."

"Use your wire to hold her arms back or something, I'll shock her."

"Hey~ Hei, Bai, what are you doing? This is so fun!" Ying gibbered above them, almost like nonsense.

"Ready, GO!" Bai shouted.

Hei darted out from his hiding place and flung his wire around Ying's weapon hand. It instantly became still, giving Bai the chance to dart over to her and send an electric shock through her veins. Ying fell limp forwards, only to be stopped from her fall because Hei's wire was still fastened around her wrist.

"I never knew she would drink wine." Hei panted, redrawing his wire.

"I think she might have mistook it as water." Bai replied, catching Ying and slid her arm over her shoulder. She took her back to her room and lay her down on the bed.

"We should let her chill." She said to Hei, and the two left Ying alone.

When Ying finally woke up, it was already the next morning.

"Ohio Bai, Hei." She said, rubbing her eyes as she entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" Bai asked.

"A little groggy, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Ying shook her head, looking at the two.

Bai glanced at Hei, and made the decision.

"Nothing, you were just too tired that's all."

Ying sat down at the table and the three started to eat breakfast.

 _xx End of Flashback xx_

* * *

Hei was drawn back to the present as Ying broke away from him.

"Hei, it's so hot today." She groaned.

"Ying, you're drunk. Don't undress here.." He said weakly as Ying started to fumble with her buttons. Hei turned away quickly and sat up, looking at the door.

He wanted to stand up but then was quickly pushed back to the ground as Ying crawled on top of him.

"Ying! What are you doing?" Hei was about to knock her unconscious, but then she said.

"Hei, do you love me?"

Hei lowered his hand slightly at this.

"What are you talking about?" He replied quietly. Of course he knew the answer, but he couldn't be sure whether telling her how he really felt now was a good idea since she was still pretty drunk. That was the reason why this question was asked in the first place.

"Do you hate me?" Ying asked with a sad look on her face, seeing that Hei had not given her an answer.

"No." he replied simply, looking her directly in the eye.

She bent her head down and stared at him as well.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked.

Hei didn't know what to say, but it seemed like she didn't need an answer. Ying bent down, hovering her lips over his. Hei closed his eyes, waiting for it to come.

And yet it never did.

Instead, he felt something fall beside his ear. Hei opened his eyes, Ying's head was beside his.

She had fallen asleep.

Hei sighed in... relief? Perhaps, perhaps not. Actually, he would have really liked the kiss, it would have been the first they had shared that Ying was aware of. Well, maybe not since she was drunk. Hei slowly rose, lifting Ying with him and sat up. He then sighed, slightly exasperated and trying not to stare at her front. Really, such a trouble maker. Carrying her like a princess, he moved her back to her bedroom and covered her in blankets.

Sitting on the bed, he stared at the figure that was fast asleep. He had considered many times about telling her how he really felt, but there just didn't seem to be a right time. He stood up, and moved towards the door. Just as he opened it, he heard Ying turn over.

"Hei, daisuke yo."

* * *

 _xx The next morning..xx  
_

I woke up, feeling very groggy considering I had a terrible headache. I picked myself up from the bed and emerged from my bedroom.

"Ohio Hei, what happened? Why is my head spinning?"

Hei turned around from the kitchen with his cheek dotted with red, and said nothing.

"Hei? Do you have a headache as well? Why are your cheeks so red?" I asked.

He gave a small laugh and said "You were too tired last night you fell asleep and banged your head on the table."

Hei turned away from me.

 _Hei knew he probably shouldn't tell Ying what really happened, otherwise it would have caused a great misunderstanding. And here he learnt his lesson. This is why, you should never drink alcohol. Well, especially not with Ying._

He quickly turned back and said "Really, Ying. Please button your shirt up..."

* * *

Me: FINIDO~~~~~~

Ying: What really happened?

Hei: *Cheeks go red again* ...

Me: Ying, you should stop drinking alcohol.

Ying: But I think I can stay sane even if I drink tons..

Hei: I doubt it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! Here's another OVA... Well my cousin gave me this idea after we talking about someone's love life XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Darker Than Black. It belongs to all the wonderful people who made it!

OC Description:

Codename: Ying (which stands for the flower sakura in chinese)  
Her real name is Sendo Erika. Her Messier Code is KS917. Also known as "Kuro no Tenshi" Her ability is to create black holes which suck everything that comes in contact with it to disappear.

Name: Kanade

A mysteriours character who just happens to be in this OVA...

* * *

OVA 2: Jealous or Envy?

Hello again, since when was the last time I wrote in this diary? Quite a long time ago, hmmm let's say. I flipped back to the previous page, September 17th, 2014 was scrawled on the top. So the last time I even bothered to open this book was on my birthday? What did I write?

 _Today is my birthday! :D  
I wonder what I will get today, I certainly hope that its something good._

No missions! Even better! Another opportunity to be alone with Hei XD

 _What's this? A mailed present? That must be from_ Devil, _it's such a long time since I the person...  
There's a note.  
_

I had stuck the letter into the diary. Flipping the diary, I started to read.

 _Hello Darling, (Ewwww~ disgusting XP)_

 _I'm sure you miss me so much, so you will be delighted to know that I shall be visiting you next year on July 24th 2015.  
Yes, I know its a long time but please bare with the pain, dear.  
Looking forward!  
_

 _From Devil  
_

 _P.S. Make sure to let me see your boyfriend~~ *snigger snigger* I need to have a good talk with him before I hand you over._

I dropped the diary in shock. Did the letter say July 24th 2015? I rushed out of my room and into the kitchen, Hei was standing by the door, pulling on his green jacket. Oh I remembered, we were going to go have Rriillaakkkkuummaa Breakfast again. Nevermind that now, I darted to the calender that hung innocently on the wall.

Sure enough, it read July 24th 2015...

Uh oh.

I darted back into my room and slid on my thin black jacket and put on some socks.

"Ying..." Hei started when I reappeared and plonked down beside him to put on my sneakers.

"Gomen Hei, you can go have breakfast first, I've got something to do. See ya later!" I panted and without waiting for a reply, slammed the door.

Hei sat there still gazing after Ying. Really, what was more important than having breakfast with him? He actually felt a sharp knife pointing at himself, is this what you call... Oh nevermind, Hei stood up and followed her out. Breakfast is always first.

* * *

I brushed past many alleyways and streets, almost bumping into people considering I am so desperate. There was only one time that Devil would go on the train, and only one train Devil would take. And that was... Oh Gods! 5 minutes later... From my position, even if I ran my fastest I would still need at least 20 min.

Quickly ducking into an alleyway, I made sure it was completely deserted before letting the blue contracting aura surround me. My eyes glowed red as the black hole materialized in front of me and I darted through it.

I was standing in front of the station. Phew, made it.

A great crowd of people were filing out from the platforms, and I craned my neck to find my target.

A figure with short hair lined with a few red highlights came into view. Wearing a white t-shirt with a black skull imprinted in the middle, both hands stuck into the jean pockets which looked ripped and unkempt for. The figure was looking around with dark brown eyes and eventually spotted me.

Devil.

"Darling, long time no see~" Devil rushed over and hugged me around my waist. I hugged back and snuggled into the shoulder I knew so well.

When we finally broke apart from each other, Devil said " I am surprised you still remembered that I was coming to visit you."

"Of course! How could I forget?" I said proudly, while secretly laughing in my mind when I remembered just how I found out.

"So, what should we do now?"

I thought for a while then said, "We can put your things down at the Hotel first, and then we'll go to my appartment. I'll introduce you to Hei and then we can go out together."

Devil made a sudden movement and instanly slapped her hands onto my shoulders, pearing into my face. Our noses were millimetres apart.

"Did he do anything to you?" The figure asked in a very serious manner.

"No..Of course not." I replied, while I really hoped he did.

Devil's face cleared and let go of me.

"I see, then let's go."

* * *

 _xx Time Skip...xx_

After putting the luggage away, my new companion and I finally reached Misuzu.

"Tadaima Hei." I called, and received no reply.

"Probably still out having breakfast." I shrugged and turned to Devil.

"Oh nevermind him, I want to know more about _you."_ Devil said and leaned close again, I gave a small laugh.

* * *

 _xx Hei's side...xx  
_

Hei walked out of Rriillaakkkkuummaa Breakfast with a very full stomach, leaving a trail of whispering girls behind him. Why did they like him so much? Don't even try, Hei thought. For there was only one person who claimed his heart now.

Hei had just reached Misuzu when two people came walking out of it, heading in the opposite direction. One was Ying, who talked animatedly to the figure beside her. The man looked at the girl with such a sickening glance that made Hei really want to puke on the spot. Just then, Ying's companion wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her close. And Ying, surprisingly laid her head on his shoulder.

His heart clenched, it seemed as if all the breakfast he had had suddenly all turned into ice. He thought...he thought that Ying... NO, this was not happening. There is definitely something wrong here. Hei sped on, wanting to catch the two right there and now, but Mao suddenly darted in front of him.

"Hei, urgentmissionrightnow" Mao panted, all his words stringing together. "Where's Ying?

Hei remained silent, still staring after the two that have just gone out of eye sight.

"OH nevermind about Ying then, let's go." Mao jumped up and scratched Hei's face, finally catching his attention.

Hei was staring daggers at him, his aura completely turning to Kuro no Shinigami mode.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. But hurry." Mao darted away.

Hei, though feeling very annoyed, reluctantly followed.

* * *

Another stupid killing mission, why today? Why NOW? Hei slid on his bullet proof coat and his Kuro no Shinigami mask. A stupid person happened to be stupidly stealing some top secret information, and stupidly running away on foot. Nevermind, just get this over and done with and I can get to Ying. Hei darted onwards, following the target except on the rooftops where he could not be seen.

Raining down like hell, the assassin pounced on the winded man and poised the blade at his throat.

"WAIT! PLEASE!" The man cried out desperately.

"Please, I am a poor man. I've lost all my money. Even my wife left me..."

Deja vu... Hei clenched.

"I saw her walking down the street with another man. He pulled her towards him..."

Another stab...

"And she just put her head on his shoulder."

A punch...

"Please, just leave me alone. I still need to find my beloved and get her back. I wonder what they are doing? Feeding each other desert..."

A dreadful thought whizzed through...

"Drinking from the same cup..."

Jealousy nagged at Hei's heart...

"Sharing the same room..."

Uh oh.

"Sharing the same b..."

OH GODS!

Hei plunged his dagger into the man's throat and without turning to even wipe the blood away on his dagger, pulled it out and dashed back towards the way he had come. Stupid man. Idiot.

* * *

 _xx Ying and Devil's side...xx_

"Oishi!" Devil said happily, taking yet another bite out of the omlette.

"Right? I knew you'd love it!' I replied, reaching for the sesame oil chicken. **(XD Hahahaha!)**

"Darling you should try some too. Come on, ahhhhhh~"

I opened my mouth, and tasted the gourmet. This is heaven.

"That's just reminded me of when we met in Taiwan." Devil said.

"Yeah, when you just kept feeding me." I giggled at the memory.

After we finally finished all the food, which made the waiters gape in surprise. The two of us continued down the street and entered a clothes shop.

"Hey Darling~ this dress would really suit you."

I turned to face a white dress that would reach somewhere down to my knees. It was covered in lace and looked like what an angel would wear. But...

"You're just trying to make me show you my chest." I stated in suspiscion. The dress had a very low collar shaped in a 'v'. I'm not going to wear _that._

Devil guffawed, "Why not? I mean," Leaning close and whispered " Your breasts have gotten bigger."

I could feel my cheeks reddening and instinctively darted backwards.

"What's wrong?" Devil asked with a face of innocence.

I just sighed and turned back to the shelf I was checking.

"Come on, you do love your Hei don't you?" Caught my weak spot. Why is Devil so good at it? No wonder I nicknamed her Devil.

"I... Shut up." I said, my cheeks painting scarlet again.

Too late, Devil had already waved the shop owner towards me and indicated for her to help me put on the dress.

"This way please, milady."

"Devil!" I was dragged away still screaming.

Devil sniggered, it was about time that my _dearest Angel_ get a decent _friend..._

* * *

 _Hei oberserved the two from the shadows, blending in so well that not even Ying noticed that she was being followed. He had managed to track the two down with Yin's help. And he was sure that he saw a very faint hint of a snigger on the Doll's face. That dress did look nice, I wonder how it would look on Ying? NO no, that wasn't the point he was here. He needed to gather information about this new enemy.  
_

 _"Customer! Milady is finished." That was the shop owner._

 _The man looked up and walked towards the figure that emerged from the changing rooms. Hei peered up as well, but why on earth did there happen to be a stupid shelf blocking his sight!_

 _ARRGH!_

 _Hei tailed them closely when they left the clothing shop. He really wanted to see Ying in that dress, but she was now draped in a black jacket._

 _"So Angel, tell me about this Hei of yours."_

 _"He's not mine!"_

A stab again in the heart.

 _"Fine fine, just go on."_

 _"Well, he's very nice."_

Hei's mood lifted.

 _"And he cares for me a lot."_

Another compliment.

 _"But..."_

There's a 'but'? Hei started to panic. What did he do wrong? Uh oh, what if Ying hated him just because of it.

 _Unknown to Hei, Ying turned her phone on and opened up a photo of a very disgusting looking dog. She just remembered to show it to Devil and paused the conversation about Hei._

 _"...He looks terrible! Not even slugs look worse, I've never seen anything like him in my life. And he snores a lot, all through the night and his smell. Oh, totally unbearable, I don't even know how they lived with him for so many years..."_

That's enough. Hei picked himself up from the floor and started to slump ever so slowly back towards Misuzu. He and the duo brushed past, but no one realized.

So what if Ying seemed to hate Hei? Hei decided that tonight was his destiny, to tell Ying how he really felt.

* * *

 _xx Time skip... It's now 9:30 am at night...xx  
_

"Thanks for showing me around today Angel." Devil waved to me and disappeared down towards her hotel.

Well, that was the end of a very busy day. I sighed, it was nice meeting an old friend. Now it was time to rejoing my best best friend.

 _xx Place skip... We are now at Misuzu...xx_

"Tadaima Hei."

I immdeiately realized that something was wrong. The lights were off in the apartment. Hei wouldn't be out at this time, and nor would he go to bed that early. He rarely slept without waiting for me to return. Definitely not on a mission, Mao told me that he had already finished it ages ago.

Just then, there was a creak that came from Hei's room. I sighed in relief and walked towards his bedroom door and opened it. Hei was sitting on his bed, staring into blank nothingness.

"Hei, what's wrong?" I inquired.

No reply, Hei made no movement, not making any sign that he had noticed me. I propped myself in front of him and held his face up to face mind.

What happened?

Hei's eyes were as dull as the sky, they looked just simply...dead. Is was as if, as if he had entered the cold hearted killer mode. The one I call his "Kuro no Shinigami" mode. Apart from in missions, I've never seen him act this way. Something must make him terribly unhappy.

Hmm, what to do then.

Decided, its time to go sparring.

I let my power flow through my veins and out through my fingertips, creating a black hole. As its energy swirled around and around, I grabbed Hei by the hand and thrust him into the abyss, following myself.

* * *

 _xx Place skip once again... We are now at Tokyo Training Grounds Number 1...xx_

Reaching back through the black hole to grab Hei's equipment, I rummaged about until I found his dagger, trench coat, and mask. I made him put on the coat and mask, then placed the split blade in his right hand.

"Come on Hei, stop sulking." I said enthusiastically, letting Kuro Sakura form in my hands. The black petals swirled around the two of us. I swung the scythe in front and twirled it, then finally summoned the back blade as well, making it a dual scythe. Battle Stance, ready.

"Ying..." Hei whispered.

"If you're not starting, I will!" I yelled and started to spring towards him, bring the tip of the weapon hard down on him. Hei blocked with his blade, and yet still made no intention to attack. Jesus god, there must really be something terribly wrong.

I darted backwards, then sprang forwards yet again and attacked repeatedly, trying to get Hei into it. He blocked and blocked, and did nothing else. At last, I swung the blade around his waist, and made the motion to slice his body in half. Finally, he jumped back quickly.

"Finally into it are we?" I sniggered.

Hei didn't reply, but instead ran around me and through his wire aiming for my foot. I jumped, looking down at the floor where Hei was starting to leap towards me. Both of us used our abilities and imbued the power onto our weapons. We clashed in mid air, each not letting the other pass. When we finally fell back to the floor, we were already panting. We repeated that for quite some time until the last.

This was getting serious. Hei had really turned on his Kuro no Shinigami mode and was fighting mercilessly. I could feel my eyes turning scarlet, the sclera becoming duller and duller until it reached pure black.

Hei sprang higher than I did, and wrapped his wire around my right hand where Kuro Sakura was held. I cursed as the electric shock flowed through my veins, not enough to kill, but enough to paralyze me and I fell to the floor. He landed on top of me, raising the blade high.

Of course, it never pierced me. I made to retaliate, but Hei just simply pinned my hands down beside me and hugged my paralyzed form.

"Hei?" I asked puzzled, my eyes slowly returning to their usual status. Hei was silent, and we stayed like that for quite a while, with Hei's split blade lying innocently in the corner, Kuro Sakura just out of grasp.

"Who was he?" Hei finally asked.

"Who was who?" I asked.

Hei let go of me harshly, still pinning my hands at my sides.

"Don't lie" He hissed, taking off his mask. His eyes were flaring slightly with, is that anger? Or is it...jealousy?

"Honestly Hei, I don't know what you are talking about." I replied, utterly dumbfounded.

"The man who hugged you. I saw you put your head on his shoulder."

Huh? Did I do that?

Seeing that I made no reaction, Hei carried on " the one you were eating with, the one you were sharing the same cup with, the one you were sharing the same room with, the one you were...you were..." Hei was stammering. Hei? Stammering? Am I in a parallel world? And what did he say? Share the same room, share the same...th..e s..am.e...

I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

Wait, and when did I do that with some one? Let's see, I went out today with Devil.

That was it.

Devil.

I was about to start talking, but Hei just leaned in close.

"Hei...what... you do..do..ing?" I feel very creeped out now.

"I am going to give you two choices," he said in a menacing tone, "One, tell me who he is. Two, kiss me and then tell me who he is."

Huh? What? Wait, WHAT?!

"Wait!" I screamed in utter terror. I may be feared as Kuro no Tenshi, but I suppose Shinigamis are more scary then Angels...

Hei muffled my yell with his lips. I quietened down immediately, in shock. Even Kuro Sakura dissolved back into black petals.

But I had to admit that it felt very good. Hei's lips met mine, bringing with them a feeling of tenderness and pure love. His tongue penetrated my defenses and then dragged mine to interact with his.

At last, when we broke apart, I whispered "Hei, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would get this angry."

Hei just stared into my eyes, some of the light had returned into his blue orbs.

I continued "Honestly, we didn't do anything really. We just had lunch together and went shopping, nothing else. And..."

"And?" Hei said.

"Devil is actually my senpai. And, she's actually a girl. Her real name is Kanade."

* * *

 _xx Place skip last time... we are now back at Misuzu...xx  
_

After finally getting it all clear with Hei, we headed back towards Misuzu. Today felt very complicated. To be honest, I never knew that Hei could get jelous, but made me feel quite happy actually. Don't tell him I said that. As I got fresh clothes and planned to take a bath, I took my jacket off.

"Ying...when did you..get _that?"_

Oh gods, I forgot I was still wearing this stupid as low collar dress. Uh oh.

"It's nothing." I muttered quickly, wanting to just disappear into the bathroom. But Hei caught me, and turned me around. I looked away in embarrassment.

"I mean, you look GORGEOUS! You should wear it more often!" Hei exclaimed.

Urm, okay... I can't tell whether I really looked good in it, or Hei was just being a pervert.

At last, it was time for bed. When I got back to my room, I just fell back and lay there, staring at the ceiling.

Hei came in, and lay down beside Ying. They stayed liked that for quite a while, not talking or anything. Until Hei took Ying in his arms and whispered into her ear "Ying, there's one more thing I wanted to ask you."

"Hmm?" Ying replied.

"What did you say you thought about me in the clothes shop?"

Ying pondered for a while, then said "Too tired, explain tomorrow."

Silence once again.

"Ying, did I ever tell you I love you?"

No reply.

Why does this always happen thought Hei as he covered both of them in blankets, letting Ying snuggle into his chest.

Oh well, no matter.

There was no jealousy, or envy now.

* * *

To be continued...

Me: Longest story ever!

Ying: Yeah, for once I had to do a lot of talking.

Hei: *yawn* I want to sleep.

Me: That's why you are in bed, with Ying.

Ying:...

Hei:...

Me: *clicks fingers and both return to end of story* Well, that's that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
